The objective of the project is to further our understanding of the role played by signalling pheromones in the regulation of social behavior in rodents. In particular, we plan to explore both maturational and experiential determinants of the responses of rodents in four social contexts: mating, mother-young interactions, predatory and feeding behavior, and responses to alarm signals emitted by conspecifics.